Humans at The Workshop
by Nutty She-elf
Summary: Santa decides two lonely teenage girls deserve a home. So why not the Workshop? But how will humans change the lives of the elves? Who knows but ruffian Laura and nutty Jodi?


Okay first attempt at a Fanfiction. It's of The Santa Clause before the movies. Two original characters in the beginning so if you don't like them go away. And they're may be more. I'm not sure yet. Though I do know where the plot in this will be going. I hope you enjoy it.

And please don't be hateful. I'm not all that sure of what I'm doing. I've never let anyone but my friends read my stories and they never tell me anything but "That's good!". I think I suck. But I'll let you decide. And yes I'm going to shut up now. To the story!

* * *

Two teenage girls lay asleep in the snow and one curly haired elf watching them from behind a tree. What should he do? If he ever wanted to make head elf like he dreamed he had to react in just the right way. What should he do?! What should he do?!

Wait a moment. The second in comment to the head elf, Richard, never panics. If anything he should see if the girls were alright and then consult Santa. Anyways what was he suppose to do? He was just an elf. He couldn't name every kid in the universe. He had no idea who these two were.

Glancing around the tree he was hiding behind Bernard took a better look at them. One with sandy brown hair was average height and the raven haired 'other one', for lack of better word, was taller. Both in blue jeans and sweatshirts. A black and violet shoulder pack lay a few feet away.

Suddenly the sandy haired one rolled over and started to get up. Bernard jumped behind the tree breathing hard. He so wasn't ready to deal with humans. They had all those wars and stuff. What if these two were here to destroy the North Pole?! Oh Christmas!

Nervously he peeked at the girls again. The one who was up was now helping the other one up. Suddenly the raven haired one, brushing back her neck length hair looked right at him. He gasped and jumped back to hide.

"Laura where do you think we are?" He heard one ask. The reply was whispered and there was a shout of pain. One of the girls had hit the other.

"Oh c'mon! Its so true!" The other girl laughed. "I know you agree Jodi." She teased. Their was a growl and the sound of crunching snow, he took a quick peek to find the wrestling, but they started laughing.

"So where do you think this is?" The first one asked curiously. The second replied by saying they should ask the man hiding behind the tree. The first agreed so they approached the tree. Oh Christmas. He was to busy panicking to move let alone hide..

"Hi." The raven haired one appeared on his right. "I'm Laura. That's Jodi. Do you know where we are?"

Jodi appeared on his other side, the bag by her side. She was in the middle of pulling her hair free of the strap. She had gotten in stuck again.

"Um…" What was he suppose to say?! SOS! Secret of Santa! He couldn't tell them the truth! But then what! "Canada." Canada?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Wow. Odd, we were in the USA when we fell asleep." Jodi said, looking around. "How did we get so far up North Laura?" The other girl simply shrugged.

"Oh Bernard good. You found the girls." Santa suddenly strode up to them. Bernard stared at him. What if Canada really was that much of a stupid of a thing to say?! Ah! He was to young to be this stressed out at only fifteen-hundred… (note- I'm unsure of the age so lets say a they age a year for every hundred. He looks like a teenager in this story so deal or die.)

"Who are you?" Laura asked curiously.

"Santa Clause of course! And this is new head elf Bernard." Santa laughed. Bernard stared at him. New head elf? No way! Santa smiled at the elf. "Yes Bernard, Richard is returning to his writing career. You'll be the head elf. Now I just have to work out your second." He sighed.

"But you can't be Santa." Laura finally sputtered, Jodi clutching her arm for dear life.

"Oh can I Laura? Don't you remember the dolly go potty I gave you for Christmas when you were eight? You called her Mistress of Peepee and she was the queen of your other dolls." The man smirked.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Laura flushed. "B-b-but you can't be…"

Santa wasn't finished with story time though. "And Jodi asked for a small baby doll when she was four. It was wearing a strawberry print dress so she named her Grape Girl. And if I'm not correct the very doll is in her bag right now."

"Laura… He is… How else would he know?" Jodi said in awe. Laura nodded, silently accepting the man was Santa. Jodi blinked. "Laura does this mean elves…"

"If Santa is… Elves have got to be real." Laura said seriously.

"That means…" Jodi stepped towards Bernard. Bernard stepped backwards. Human approaching him, so not good.

"Jodi don't-" Laura started hastily, moving to grab the girls arm. But it was to late.

"Elf!" Jodi shrieked and tackled Bernard in a hug. "Yay! Yay! Elf! Yay!" She laughed as Bernard fought desperately for freedom. Santa laughed as Laura pulled her off him. Once he was free Bernard ducked behind Santa.

"Jodi you scared the poor guy half to death. Say sorry." Laura frowned and Jodi came to her senses. She fell still and was let go as Laura said. "Sorry about Jodi, she's a little elf-crazy. Always has been."

Jodi moved around Santa to face Bernard. She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I hope you can forgive me. Will you?" She looked at him nervously.

"S-sure." He nodded numbly. Scary, but still nice. Maybe humans weren't so bad. They were still people like elves and reindeer right?

"Good." Laura appeared. "If you said no she would of probably cried." Laura laughed and Jodi flicked her in the forehead. The response was a poke. Then they were wrestling.

"Santa? What should we do?" Bernard asked, jumping out of the way as the girls rolled towards him. Santa laughed and pulled Laura off Jodi.

"Girls I wouldn't fight if I were you. I won't let you come live at the workshop if you do." Santa laughed and the girls looked amazed. Bernard was more like horrified to put it correctly.

"Really Sanna?" Jodi asked, smiling brightly. He nodded. Laura was freed and hugged her tight. "Yay! We're gonna live at the North Pole!"

"But Santa we can't have Humans living at the workshop. The elves would-"

"The elves would love it Bernard. We can't send them back home for the winter. To live how they've been living. They'll die." Santa said seriously and Bernard looked confused. "Bernard why do you think they were sleeping on the ground. They have no home." The girls were solemn.

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's a good thing you two can come stay at the North Pole with us." Bernard smiled, trying to fix his mistake. The girl perked up slightly, noting he welcomed to their new home.

"Great, so lets get back to the Workshop." Santa clapped his hands happily. The girls followed him back to the path, but Jodi stopped dead. They all stared at her. She had just remembered something very crucial all others had forgotten.

"Um Santa? I have a question though." Jodi said, facing the man.

"What is it Jodi dear?" He asked, smiling.

"Why are you in Canada?" She smiled brightly, the wind tossing her wavy hair.

* * *

Right so please please review or I'm gonna cry. But if you hated it and review, please be gentle. Don't hurt me… hides behind Bernard 


End file.
